Old enemies and New friends
by lissysue85
Summary: An old enemy brings new grief for the family and some new friends. I am useless at these. I swear the story is better. Rated T for safety. Some bad language. Story now complete.
1. Chapter 1

Old Enemies and New friends

Disclaimer: I dont own the thunderbirds.

An old enemy brings new grief for the family and the introduction of some new friends. If you are a fan of Virgil you will probably hate me but I swear it isn't all doom and gloom.

"Mobile control to Virgil."

"Go ahead Scott," he replied glancing down at his watch to see his brothers dirty face staring back. He was tempted to comment on it but could see Scott would not appreciate it.

"Are you nearly done there. Alan and Gordon are finished."

"Nearly I have one last house to check and I will be with you."

"F.A.B"

Virgil dropped his arm and approached the house. It was quiet and seemed empty. He approached the door.

Scott meanwhile was packing up mobile control. He was glad to be heading home. They had been here all day and he was exhausted. So far everyone was alive but it was touch and go for a couple of them. He thought of the little girl he had pulled out of one house it made him angry. She had nearly died in that house all because some guy wanted to scam his insurance company. The fire he had started in his warehouse had got out of hand and spread to all the houses in the nearby area. They had gone to every house making sure no one was still inside and Virgil was now at the last one. As Scott turned to begin loading Mobile Control into his Thunderbird he heard a huge explosion. It had come from the area Virgil was in. He began to run to the scene knowing it would take him a few minutes to get there as the houses Virgil was checking on were on the outskirts of the town.As he approached all he could see was devastation. The whole house had collapsed taking the two houses next to it down as well. There was no sign of Virgil though. Scott felt the fear inside him rising.

"Virgil. Come in Virgil," he yelled into his watch. There was no reply. The chief of the investigation into the incident walked over to him. His face was grave and he had something in his hands. It was Virgil's sash or what was left of it. Scott felt his heart sink.

"I cant let you any closer sir," said the man.

"One of my men was there," he replied.

"Yes I know. I'm sorry but he didnt make it."

"What I have to see him," he replied moving forward.

"You don't want to do that," said the chief stepping in front of him. Scott heard a sound from behind him and turned to see Alan and Gordon running over.

"Oh my god. What happened? Where is Virge," said Alan breathlessly.

"He's. Well he's dead Alan," said Scott placing his hand on his little brothers shoulder.

"No he cant be," said Gordon.

"I want to see him," yelled Alan pushing Scott off.

"You don't want to do that," repeated the chief.

"I have to see him. It might not be him," yelled Alan getting more angry.

"It was your friend. I found these near him," replied the chief holding up the bloodied sash and Virgil's watch. Alan sank to the floor before Scott could catch him. He knelt down beside his fallen brother. Gordon knelt as well and they both wrapped their arms around him. When Alan had calmed down a little Scott stood up.

"I better call base," said Scott with a look that said he was dreading it.

"Can you do it?" asked Gordon looking up.

"I have to," he replied and lifted his arm up.

"Scott to base."

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Old Enemies and New Friends**

**Disclaimer: **Still dont own them.

Well chapter 2 is up. Thanks for the reviews. Please keep reading and reviewing. I like to know what you guys think.

**Chapter 2**

Scott approached the base with dread. For the first time ever he was not looking forward to landing. Normally he would radio base for permission before he did but today he wasn't sure he would get an answer. He knew his dad would have retreated into himself like he did when their mother died. He activated the automatic opening for the pool and landed. Alan and Gordon were just behind him in Thunderbird 2. Scott took a deep breath and walked into the lounge. He saw Tintin and Kyrano comforting his grandma, Brains sat staring into space and his dad still sat at his desk.

"Dad, Alan and Gordon will be here soon," he said approaching his desk. Jeff looked up at him with tears in his eyes. Scott longed to hug his dad but wasn't sure how he would react. Instead he placed his hand on his father's shoulder. Jeff placed his hand over his son's and squeezed it for a second. They all heard Thunderbird 2 approaching but it did not land. It was hovering in the air above them. The eyes on John's portrait began to flash.

"Go ahead John," replied Scott seeing his father wasn't going to do it.

"Thunderbird 2 is circling overhead. Are Alan and Gordon ok," he asked. Scott could see how pale John was and knew his dad must have told him.

"Yeah as well as they can be. I will get in touch with them."

"It's ok Scott. I will do it," said John and he disappeared.

"Thunderbird 5 to Thunderbird 2 come in Alan," he called.

"Thunderbird 2 here go ahead John," said Alan sadly.

"Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah. We are about to land," said Gordon seeing that Alan could not speak.

"No we are not. I can't do it," shouted Alan.

"I know this is hard Alan but you have to land her. They need you in there. Both of you," said John soothingly. He knew Alan was struggling with this.

"It's not fair. He should be flying her home not me."

"I know Al. I know. You can do this Alan. You have to."

"Ok, preparing to land," he said then cut John off. Gordon squeezed his arm reassuringly. Alan landed Thunderbird 2 and they made their way to the lounge. Scott still stood beside Jeff.

"We need to send Thunderbird 3 to get John. He should be here with us," said Jeff speaking for the first time.

"I will go get him," said Scott.

"No you wont. Thunderbird 3 is mine. I will go. ALONE," said Alan approaching the couch.

"You sure you want to go alone bro?" asked Gordon.

"I have to," replied Alan and Jeff lowered the sofa down towards Thunderbird 3.

Alan arrived at Thunderbird 3 expecting to see John at the door but there was no sign of him. Alan had calmed down on the flight to Thunderbird 5 and was feeling a little better then he did. He still couldn't believe his big brother was dead. Alan walked into the main communication room. There was still no sign of John. As he approached the living quarters he could hear sobbing. He opened the door to find John curled up on the bed crying his heart out. Alan froze for a second unsure if he should approach. Then his brotherly instinct kicked in and he walked quickly over to John. He gently touched his arm. John lifted his head up to look at Alan then fell into his arms sobbing more. Alan tried to resist but he couldnt stop the tears either so the two brothers stayed on the bed crying in each others arms. A little later they both pulled apart both feeling a little calmer but not better. John and Alan made their way to Thunderbird 3 and flew home.

As they walked into the lounge Gordon and Scott approached them. They both hugged John. John then turned to his father who had stood up.

"Dad."

"Hi John. Are you ok," he asked. John just nodded. He walked over and gave his dad a hug. Jeff hugged his son back then felt his legs giving way. John felt this and carefully hepled his dad over to a chair. The others all moved to be around him and they all sat looking over at Virgil's portrait on the wall.

A little later and Scott had managed to put everyone to bed. He was just about to sleep himself when he heard shouting from one of the other rooms. He instantly knew it was Alan and raced to his room. Outside the door he met John and Gordon who had both been woken up by Alan. They all went inside to find Alan tossing and turning shouting at someone to stop.

"Alan its Scott. Its ok. Calm down," he said taking his brother's hand.

"Scott," whispered Alan.

"Yeah it's me little brother."

"I had a nightmare."

"We guessed Al," said John sitting on the other side of the bed. Gordon sat at the bottom of the bed.

"How can he be dead. It's not fair."

"I know Al. I wish we could have done something but we couldn't," said Gordon.

"I want him back."

"We all do Ally," said John using their nickname for Alan.

"He is with mum now and she will look after him," said Gordon.

"But what about us?"

"We will be ok. We have each other and we have to stick together for Dad's sake," said Scott pulling his little brother up for a hug. John and Gordon joined in the hug. A little later Jeff walked in looking for his sons. He found them all asleep together like they used to do when they were kids. He was glad they had each other to turn to but who did he have. He couldn't burden his mother. She was already struggling and he didnt want to put any more onto the boys. He closed the door and headed towards the beach.

To be Continued. There is some happiness in the story. Please give me some feedback of how you think the story is going.


	3. Chapter 3

**Old Enemies and New Friends**

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine although the character Kaydee Kerrons is mine. Thanks for all the reviews and Josie please read on it will get better.

**Chapter 3**

A week had passed now since Virgil had died. A statement had been given to the press to announce that International Rescue was out of action. Lady Penelope was handling any press related to the suspected death of a member on International Rescue. Jeff had released a personal statement to see that his sonVirgil Tracy had been killed at the factory that had exploded. The others were getting by but only just. Scott had thrown himself into maintenance on the Thunderbirds. John concentrated on his writing. Gordon went diving and swimming a lot. Alan walked or spent time with Tintin and Jeff had just retreated completely into himself. He barely spoke except to issue the odd order. Scott was worried about him and tried to engage him in anything but it wasn't working. Every time any one of them went into the lounge they would all glance over at the piano and imagine Virgil sitting there playing it. Scott hadn't let his tears beat him yet but he knew he would before long. Virgil was his brother and the one he was closest to. He felt like he had lost a part of himself.

Kaydee Kerrons sat on the chair beside the bed and watched her patient. He had been in a coma for over a week now and there had not been much improvement. He had arrived badly hurt with no I.D so they didn't even know his name. She had been assigned as his nurse the day he came to her ward and she had watched over him ever since. He had chestnut brown hair and she could see that under his bruises he was a handsome man. Suddenly she saw his eyes flicker. She quickly stood up. They flickered again and then he opened them. They were a beautiful brown and you could easily drown in them.

"Hi," she said smiling at him.

"Hey," he croaked back. He had an american accent. He wasn't from around here then she thought wondering how he got here.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You are at the AngelHope Hospital in Norfolk," she replied.

"A long way from home."

"You sure are. So do you remember your name?"

"Yeah it's Virgil. Virgil Tracy."

"Did you say Virgil Tracy. As in the son of billionaire Jeff Tracy."

"Yes thats me. Do they know I am here."

"No i'm afraid not. We didnt know who you were till now. Anyway I'm just going to let the Dr know you are awake ok. I will be back in a minute," she said quickly leaving the room. She had read in the papers that Virgil Tracy had died so who was this man.

Scott sat by the pool taking a quick break. He saw his dad walk down towards the beach. He decided to join him. As Scott caught up to him Jeff turned to face him. Scott saw his father tear stained cheeks and felt his heart break. He wrapped his arms round his dad and hugged him tight. He felt resistance for a second then his father hugged him back. Scott had to fight back his own tears. He had to stay strong for his dad but it was so hard. Alan and John had been on the balcony when their dad went off and they had watched Scott join him. When they saw them hug they both breathed a sigh of relief. Finally someone had got through to him. They both knew it would have been Scott that did it. Jeff finally calmed down and released his son. Scott smiled at his dad then headed back home. Jeff soon followed him. He knew he had to help his sons through this. He could not hide away like he did when they were kids. He went off to find John. He soon found him. He was at his desk in the lounge watching the news.

"Son."

"Oh hey Dad," replied John looking up.

"You ok son?"

"Yeah."

"Look John. I want you to know that if you need me i am here ok. I promise no hiding away," he said and approached his son. John stood up feeling a little unsure what was going on. John nodded feeling the tears welling up again. Jeff spotted this and gave his son a loving hug. The two stayed like that for a long time and John felt a little better afterwards.

"Thanks Dad," he said and then went off to find the others. Jeff sat down at his desk. He had to make a decision about International Rescue.

"So this guy says he is Virgil Tracy," said Dr Matthews.

"Yeah and i think he is telling the truth," replied Kaydee remembering the sheer honesty she had seen in the man's eyes.

"Then if he is Virgil Tracy why did the family claim he was dead."

"Maybe they do think he is dead."

"Well if he isn't dead then who did die."

"Good question Dr. This guy was dumped in the woods here miles from that village where he supposedly died."

"Yes which leads me to another question. How did he get there. Someone must have left him there to die."

"Yes but who?"

"His family maybe," said Dr Matthews looking through the glass at the young man in question. He had fallen asleep once more.

"I don't think so. They are all really tight knit and seem to care a lot about each other. I think we should call them," she replied smiling. The man looked so peaceful in there.

"Ok but we need to be careful. If the press get wind of this, the place will be heaving."

"I know but we should call them. I will do it. When he awakens i will get their number and let them know he is alive."

"Ok Kaydee. I trust your judgement.

A couple of hours later and Kaydee sat in front of the phone armed with a private number to the Tracy home. She was nervous and excited all at the same time. She was worried they would not talk to her. She dialed the number Virgil had given her. The phone rang and was promptly answered.

"Hello," it said.

"Hi. Can I speak to Mr Tracy please," she said to the young man with blond hair who had answered the phone.

"I'm afraid he is a bit busy at the mo. Can I help at all I'm his son John."

"Yes you can. My name is Kaydee and I am a nurse at the AngelHope Hospital. I have a patient here who has been asking for you and your father," she replied feeling the nerves build. She wasn't sure how to put the next bit.

"Oh right. He is asking for my father?"

"Yes and you and your brothers. He was adamant he wanted to see you all."

"Hm I wonder who it is."

"Well I am not sure if I should say over this line. How secure is it?"

"Well it's. Hey how did you get this number its a secure line?" he asked noticing she had used a private number only the family knew.

"The patient gave it to me. He said it was the best way to get in touch."

"How does he know this number. Who the hell is in your hospital?" he asked getting angry.

"Your brother Virgil," she replied quietly.

"What," said John feeling the colour run out of his face.

"It's Virgil your brother. He is my patient," she repeated softly seeing the shock in the young man's face. Suddenly a cup smashed behind him and he turned to see Alan, Scott and his father standing behind him.

"Virge," whispered Alan then he slipped to the floor. Even Scott froze for a second before he pulled Alan up. Jeff was just frozen in place staring at the screen.

Authors note: I couldn't kill him off. He is my favourite. Keep reading and reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Old Enemies and New Friends**

**Disclaimer: **The boys are still not mine.

Thanks for the reviews guys. Please keep leaving me feedback.

**Chapter 4**

John turned to his father.

"Dad, is he alive?"

"I don't know son," he said sitting down in the chair John had just vacated in front of the screen.

"How do you know it is him."

"I don't. We are only going on what he has told us Mr Tracy. Maybe one of you should come down here," she said.

"Hm. I had better go I guess."

"I am not sure that is a good idea. We are just a little country hospital. If you are seen here. The press will have a field day. Perhaps one of your son's should come instead." Jeff nodded and looked around the room. Scott had taken Alan off to calm down. He looked over to John.

"I will go Dad," he said moving forward.

"Maybe Scott should go."

"No Dad. If this is a hoax Scott could over react."

"You're right son. You are the least known by face anyway apart from well Virgil of course."

"OK Dad. So how do I get to your hospital," he asked looking at the young blond nurse. She was very pretty and he knew Virgil would be loving having a nurse like her. If it was Virgil that is.

"I will send you the co-ordinates of a local airfield. If you radio in when you are ten minutes away. I will meet you there."

"OK send them through." Kaydee sent the co-ordinates through then signed off.

John went off to pack. As he reached his door he came across Scott.

"Hi Bro. What you doing?"

"Going to pack. I am going to fly out and see if it is Virgil,"

"Maybe I should go John."

"No. Dad needs you here. If this is all a cheap trick. Dad will need you Scott. You are the only one who managed to get through to him. I promise I will call if it is him," said John hugging his big brother. He expected Scott to resist like he normally did but this time he didn't. John was glad he needed this. He was worried about who might be in the hospital.

"OK little bro. Make sure you keep in touch," said Scott pulling away. John smiled at him then walked off.

Kaydee meanwhile was back with Virgil. She was growing fond of him. Even if he was crabby at times. She knew how awful it was to be stuck in a hospital bed day in day out. So she had a surprise for him.

"Hey fancy a walk outside?" she asked.

"I would love it. I am so fed up with staring at these blank walls. You could at least have put some color on them," he groaned back.

"Oh dear someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"I'm sorry Kaydee. I don't mean to take it out on you."

"It's OK. I know what it is like being stuck in here."

"You do?"

"Yes. A year ago. I was in a car accident and spent three months here."

"I'm sorry. Were you badly hurt?"

"Yes. I had four broken ribs and a broken arm. It was a drunk driver. My mum was in the car. She never made it."

"Oh god. I am sorry. I have lost my mum too," he said apologetically. He saw the tears in her eyes and took hold of her hand.

"We are a right pair aren't we?"

"We sure are," he said smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Well lets get going shall we," she said helping him up. Holding onto her arm they made their way outside.

"Do you have any other family?" he asked.

"Just my grandma. My dad left when I was two and I have no siblings. What about you?"

"Well. I have my dad, my grandmother and four brothers."

"Four wow. Are you all close?"

"Yeah we are. I'm closest to Scott the eldest. Then there is John who is also older then me. He and Alan the youngest look the most like mom. They have her blond hair."

"It must have been John who I spoke to the other day. He is flying out to see you later today."

"Cool. John is the one I see the least of. He works away a lot."

"He seemed like a nice guy. Is Alan the racer?"

"Yeah he is or rather was. Now he works for Dad."

"Cool so what about the other one."

"Gordon. He is the joker of the family. Always pulling tricks on us all."

"It must be great to have so many people in your life," she said wistfully.

"It can be. It also has it's disadvantages as you never get any space."

"I guess not. I always wanted brothers and sisters but my mum never remarried. She never got over my Dad leaving."

"Were you two close?"

"Not really. She never really wanted me. I just got pushed aside."

"That must have been awful. Yet you still seem sad she is gone."

"I know but I always wanted to make her happy. Towards the end she finally started to accept me."

"Makes me feel lucky that I have such a great support system behind me."

"Yeah. It wasn't all bad. I always had my grandma and she doted on me."

"Yeah so does mine." Kaydee looked at her watch.

"I better get going. I have to meet your brother soon. Lets get you inside," she said smiling. They walked back inside.

A little later and Kaydee stood at the airstrip waiting for John. She soon saw the little plane arrive. She watched as the young man stepped off the plane. She walked over to greet him.

"Hi you must be John Tracy," she said smiling.

"Hey so you are Kaydee then."

"I sure am. Its nice to meet you. Would you like to see your brother now?"

"Are you sure it is him?"

"I am. He seems really sincere. He has been telling me all about you guys. Especially all the stunts Gordon has played like putting soap powder in the pool and painting one of your planes pink." John stepped back. These events would only be known by Virgil as the plane in question was TB2.

"Lets go see him."

When they arrived at the hospital. John hesitated outside the door. Suddenly scared to go in. Kaydee noticed this and smiled warmly at him. She then held the door open leaving him no choice but to enter. He cautiously looked through the door at the man. The man lifted his head and stared straight at John.

"Oh my god Virgil. It is you," he said running into the room. He gave Virgil a big hug till he heard him wince.

"Mind my ribs bro. I broke five of them," he said grinning at him.

"Oh god sorry. Where else are you hurt," he said releasing his brother.

"He had five broken ribs, concussion and a badly bruised shoulder. Not to mention all the other minor cuts and bruises," said Kaydee.

"Wow little bro. You have been in the wars."

"Yeah but I'm on the mend thanks to this little lady."

"Less of the little you," she replied grinning.

"Sorry miss," he said with an innocent twinkle in his eye. This look always made her give in to him.

"Hey less flirting you two," said John grinning. He knew Virgil must be OK if he was flirting with the nurses.

"So how did you get here?"

"I don't know."

"You were found in the woods near here and brought to us in a bad way."

"How did you get here. It is like three hours away from where you were injured."

"I know I wondered about that."

"So if Virgil has been here all the time then who was the man who died at the scene."

"I don't know. Someone must have wanted us to think you were dead," said John taking his brothers hand.

"Wait you all thought I was dead."

"Yes," said John remembering the moment he had been told his brother was dead. Virgil squeezed his hand tight.

"I'm sorry."

"You had no I.D on you so until you told us, we had no idea who you were."

"Wow," said Virgil shocked to realize his family had been grieving him.

"Well it's all good now. I can't wait to call Dad."

"I still have one question though," said Kaydee moving closer to them.

"Whats that?" asked Virgil.

"Well if someone planted your I.D on that man to make your family think you were dead, then why did they then leave you in woods to die. People hardly ever go through there. If that woman hadn't of got lost and found you. You would have died there."

"Wait that's true. Why make out you were dead then actually leave you to die," said John going white with shock.

"Good question," said Virgil feeling worried.

Authors note: A little question for you to ponder till chapter 5. Please read and review thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Old Enemies And New Friends**

**Disclaimer: **See the last chapter.

Thanks for all the great reviews. Glad you like the story now Josie.

**Chapter 5**

John left Virgil and went outside to call his Dad. He was so relieved that it was Virge in the bed that he sunk to the floor. He lifted his arm and contacted his Dad via his watch.

"Hi son. How did it go?" asked his father nervously.

"Its him dad. Its Virgil. He is alive."

"Oh thank god," said Jeff pressing a button next to him. It would call the others to the lounge.

"I know and he is ok. Lots of bruising but a few days rest and he will be back to normal," said John grinning for the first time in days. The others meanwhile raced into the room.

"We are on our way son," said Jeff and then turned to the others smiling.

"Virgil is alive. Hurt but alive." The others all began cheering. Tintin felt her eyes fill with tears. She was so glad Virgil was ok. Alan raced over and hugged her. She could tell how happy he was.

John went back to Virgil's room. The Dr was with him. He knocked then entered.

"I think the whole family is on their way," he said laughing.

"Is that safe Mr Tracy. A lot of gossips work at this hospital," replied the Dr.

"I may have an idea. Do you think Virgil could handle a little trip in the car?" asked Kaydee.

"Yes i should think so. What are you thinking Kaydee."

"Well. My grandmother has a farm a couple of miles out. It is totally secluded and has space for a plane or two to land. Plus Virgil could use the fresh air and Grandma would love someone to fuss over."

"Hm. That could work. You have holiday owing so you could stay with him."

"Yeah. What do you think Mr Tracy? It would mean your whole family could land and there would be no trouble from the neighbours. Mainly because there aren't any."

"Ok and please call me John. Mr Tracy is my dad."

"Ok John. Will you stay as well?"

"If your grandmother has room."

"It will be a sofabed in the lounge but its comfy and she makes the best chocolate chip cookies in the world."

"Ok. That would be great. When do you want to go?" he asked looking towards the Dr.

"Give me an hour to sort out the paperwork and you will be free to go."

"Do I get a say in this?" asked Virgil.

"No. You're the patient remember."

"Ok."

It was evening now and they were all at Kaydee's grandmother's house. They had just eaten a huge meal and everyone felt full and happy. Jeff and the others would arrive tomorrow. Virgil tried to stifle a yawn but couldn't.

"I think our patient needs to go to bed," said Lottie Kerrons.

"I think you are right Grandma," replied Kaydee.

"Yeah. I'm beat," he said looking towards John who then promptly yawned as well.

"I think this young man needs to as well," added Lottie.

"Come on Virgil I will tuck you in. Then I will sort out your brother," said Kaydee helping him up.

"Thanks for the meal and the bed Mrs Kerrons," he said as he reached the door.

"It was nothing. I like having people here and please call me Lottie," she replied smiling at him.

"Night bro," he said to John.

"Night little brother sweet dreams. It's good to have you back," said John getting up and hugging his brother.

Upstairs Kaydee helped Virgil get ready for bed.

"Ok night you," she said grinning.

"Wait will you sit with me for a while?" he asked.

"Of course I will but not too long I still have to sort your brother out. Are all your family as cute as him?"

"Hey. What are you trying to say."

"Nothing but your brother is very good looking. All the nurses are jealous of me because of him."

"What about me," he said pouting. She grinned at him.

"Oh you know your my favourite patient."

"I should hope so too."

"You make me laugh," she said shaking her head. He grinned at her and she felt herself tremble. Everytime she looked in his eyes she felt herself melt.

"You look really pretty when you smile."

"Don't you're making me blush."

"Good."

"Hey. You should be sleeping."

"I know," he said and then wriggled getting comfortable in the bed. Virgil took hold of her hand.

"Thanks for looking after me."

"It was nothing," she said. She stayed with him holding his hand till he had fallen into a deep sleep. She let go of his hand and gently kissed his cheek. She then went downstairs to find John. She found him in the lounge making the sofabed up.

"Hey you want a hand?" she asked.

"No I think I got it. Is Virge asleep?"

"Yeah for now. Did he ever have nightmares?"

"Not that i can remember. Why?"

"He has had a couple since he came round. I think he is remembering the accident."

"Maybe I should sleep upstairs with him."

"No it's ok. I will be next door. I will call you if he needs you."

"Ok. Hey thanks for looking after my brother. He means a lot to me well to all of us."

"I know you all mean a lot to him as well. You are all so lucky to have each other."

"Yeah we are. Well I better get some sleep. It's going to be busy tomorrow," he said yawning again.

"Ok sleep well John."

"Yeah you too," he replied. She smiled at him then headed back upstairs. She looked in on Virgil. He was still peacefully dreaming. She headed to her own room.

She was awoken at two by shouting from the next room. She got up and quickly went in. Virgil lay tossing in the bed. He was murmuring something but she couldn't understand him.

"Virgil. Virgil its me Kaydee. You are just dreaming its ok," she said soothingly taking his hand.

"Kaydee," he said opening his eyes.

"I'm here. It's ok," she said.

"What happened?"

"You had a bad dream but it's over now."

"Man that was weird. I was watching the house explode then I was dragged away from it all."

"Is that what actually happened?"

"I'm not sure. I think so."

"You are safe now. Want me to get John?"

"No it's ok. I don't want to wake him. He looked exhausted."

"It's been a hard few days for him I think," she said standing up. She went over to the little sink and wet a flannel. She cam back over and sat on the bed. She gently wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Thankyou," he said huskily. She was a beautiful woman and he could easily fall for her. She placed the flannel on the unit next to the bed but did not move away from him. She helped him to sit up. He gazed into her bright green eyes. They reminded him of the ocean. Some strands of her hair had fallen in front of her eyes. He gently pushed them back behind her ear and trailed his hand down her cheek. She shuddered as he reached her neck and chin. He cupped her chin and pulled her slowly towards him. His lips touched hers briefly for a second and then he kissed her again properly. She wrapped her arms around him.

John meanwhile had woken up as well. He was still worrying about who had moved Virge and left him to die. He went up to check on his little brother. He quietly opened the door to find his brother fast asleep with Kaydee lying in his arms. He grinned oh man was his brother in trouble. What would his dad say about this. He gently closed the door and went downstairs laughing quietly.

Authors Note: The question I left at the end of chapter 3 will be answered in the next chapter i swear. Hope you are enjoying the story more drama to come.


	6. Chapter 6

**Old Enemies and New Friends**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them still.

I am on a roll so I have given you this chapter as well. Hope you are all still enjoying it. Keep letting me know. This is a bit of a long one.

**Chapter 6**

Kaydee awoke the next morning feeling really stiff. She suddenly noticed the warm arm around her. Oh god she had fallen asleep with Virgil. She quickly and quietly got up. This was not good. She couldn't get involved with a patient. She headed downstairs to find her grandma in the kitchen.

"Sleep well my dear."

"Yeah i guess so," she replied distractedly.

"What's the matter dear?"

"I well. I um. It doesn't matter."

"You have fallen for our patient haven't you?"

"How did you know?" she asked sitting down.

"A grandmother always knows. I can see it in your eyes," she replied sitting down beside her.

"This is so not good."

"Why. Doesn't he like you?"

"Yeah I think so but I cant get involved with a patient. Its not right."

"Maybe but you deserve to be happy honey."

"I know but he is Tracy grandma. His family is worth millions what would he see in a poor country girl like me."

"The same thing I see. A beautiful, sweet intelligent young woman."

"Oh Grandma. What are you like?" she said smiling.

"Hey I know you could make this man very happy. Now hadn't we better wake his brother up before the family descend. John then walked through the door.

"Hi everyone. Wow that smells good," he said sitting down.

"Why thank you John. Have you checked on Vigil yet?"

"Yeah he is still sleeping. He will soon wake up when he smells this."

"Did you sleep well?" asked Kaydee.

"Yes thanks. Did you?" he asked grinning.

"I think this young man knows where you fell asleep last night," said her grandma from the stove. Kaydee almost choked on her coffee.

"You know?" she said to both of them.

"Yeah. I came to check in on Virge during the night and saw you," said John still grinning.

"I saw you this morning when i got up," said Lottie grinning at John.

"Oh god."

"It's not me you have to worry about. Its our father."

"Oh god," she repeated putting her head in her hands.

"Hey it's ok. Things will turn out alright," said John putting his arm round her.

"What smells so good," said Virgil from the door. Kaydee stood up and walked to the fridge. She took a few deep breaths then turned around smiling.

"Hi how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better then I have in a long time," he replied sitting beside John.

"Hey bro. What time is Dad getting here?"

"In about an hour I think. Did you sleep well?" he asked grinning.

"Yeah i did actually," he replied glancing at Kaydee who quickly looked away.

"Lets eat," said Lottie saving her grandaughter from any more embarassment.

After breakfast they all prepared for the arrival of the others. Kaydee was getting more nervous. She helped Virgil get ready then left him with John. She hid in the kitchen for a bit. Her grandma just smiled at her. She knew her grandaughter was in love. They heard the drone of a plane approaching. Kaydee took another deep breath then stood up. They joined John and Virgil in the lounge. Kaydee opened the door to the family of the man she loved. They all came racing in and surrounded Virgil. Kaydee and her grandmother stood away just watching them all hug him.

"Oh son I am glad to see you," said Jeff moving away to let the others hug him. He turned and hugged John. Once everyone had said hi they turned to Kaydee and her grandmother.

"You must be Miss Kerrons," said Jeff holding his hand out.

"Yes but please call me Kaydee," she replied shaking his hand. John stepped over.

"Allow me to introduce everyone. Kaydee this is my dad and my grandma," he said pointing to them.

"Hi," she said smiling.

"These are my brothers Scott, Gordon and Alan." they all approached and shook her hand.

"This lovely lady in Tintin with her father Kyrano and Brains our close friend." Kaydee shook all their hands feeling very overwhelmed by them all.

"This family is Kaydee's grandma who took us in and fed us," said John smiling at her. Jeff quickly stepped up and shook her hand.

"Pleased to meet you Mrs Kerrons and thank you for looking after my sons."

"It was my pleasure. They are lovely men and please call me Lottie," she replied.

"Thank you," he said turning back to Virgil.

"How you feeling son?" he asked sitting down beside his middle son.

"I'm ok dad thanks to Kaydee. She has really looked after me."

"Hey it was my job," she added before leaving to make some drinks.

That afternoon everyone was outside. Jeff sat with Kyrano, his mother and Lottie on the verandha. Alan, Gordon and Tintin were checking out the lake. John and Kaydee were sitting on chairs at the picnic table. Scott had taken Virgil for a little walk.

"Are you really ok Virge," he asked.

"Yes. Everything aches but i will be ok."

"Do you remember what happened."

"Not really. I know someone pulled me away from the house but then everything is blank."

"Do you know how you ended up in the woods?"

"No I just remember waking up in the woods feeling cold and sure i was going to die," he said stopping. Scott was shocked by this. He had been through hell thinking his brother was dead but so had Virgil.

"Virge I am so sorry. We thought you were dead," he replied sadly.

"I know John said. I am sorry I put you guys through this."

"Hey it wasn't your fault bro. I am just so glad you are alive."

"Me too. I was so scared when i woke up in that wood Scott. I thought i would never see you guys again," said Virgil. Scott saw the tears in his eyes and pulled his brother into a hug. He couldn't imagine how Virgil felt at that moment but he wanted to help him through it.

Kaydee had not said much since dinner and John knew she was worried about something.

"Are you ok Kaydee?" he asked.

"Yeah i just hope Virgil isn't overdoing it. He is not well yet."

"Yeah but thats not what is bothering you though is it?"

"No. I keep thinking about who took Virgil."

"Me too. I know Scott was on the scene within a few minutes so it had to be someone already there."

"What you mean like a police officer?"

"Could be. They may just have been doing a job for someone."

"Who though."

"I don't know. What I can't work out is why they left him to die after making out he was already dead."

"I have a thought on that."

"On what," said Virgil as he and Scott sat down with them.

"Why we were told you were dead and then they left you to actually die," said John.

"So whats your theory then?" asked Scott.

"Well. They put you all through hell thinking he had died. Nothing could be worse then that. Except finding out later that it wasn't him but that he had died cold and alone in the middle of nowhere."

"You mean let us deal with the first bit then suddenly throw that on us as we started to mend," said John with disbelief.

"What better way to make you really suffer," she said glancing at Virgil who seemed in shock.

"Yeah. Imagine how we would have felt if we had known we maybe could have found him Scott," said John.

"Yeah. I don't want to think about that. It's a horrible thought," said Scott trying not to imagine it. Virgil touched his hand briefly. Scott smiled weakly at him.

"The main issue is who is behind all this?" said Kaydee.

"I think I know," said Virgil.

"Yeah so do I," agreed Scott.

"You do?" asked Kaydee shocked to hear they had an idea.

"It's better if you don't know," said John realising who the others thought it was.

"Honey Dr Michaels is on the phone," called her grandmother.

"Ok now coming," she replied standing up and running in. The others all looked at each other and said.

"The Hood."

"You think he is behind this,"said Jeff walking over with Alan, Gordon, Tintin, Alan and Brains.

"Yes," said Scott.

"Oh boy," said Gordon.

Kaydee came back outside.

"Virgil we need to head back to the hospital. The Dr wants to do another blood test," she said smiling. She knew he was going to protest.

"Do I have to?" he asked.

"Yes and don't try those puppy dog eyes on me. Wont work this time mister," she replied grinning.

"Ok I give in," he said standing up.

"See you guys in a bit."

"Ok want me to come with you?" asked Scott.

"No i will be ok with Kaydee. She will look after me," he replied grinning. John grinned at him. He knew Virgil wanted a chance to be alone with Kaydee. They both walked off.

The blood tests went fine. They were soon ready to leave. As they walked to the car Virgil took hold of her hand. Kaydee quickly pulled it back.

"Whats the matter honey?" he asked confused.

"We can't do this Virgil. You are my patient," she replied moving away from him.

"Not any more. The Dr signed me off today," he said moving closer again she backed away.

"Kaydee don't you like me?"

"Of course I do Virgil but how can we. You live in a whole other country."

"I know but we could get round that."

"Virgil. I'm not the girl for you. You need someone sophisticated and,"

"No I need you," he interrupted her and pulled her into his arms.

"Virgil please," she begged knowing if he kissed her she would be lost. He smiled at her lowered his head and kissed her. She melted into his arms and knew she was lost forever.

"Thats better," he said.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked.

"Never been more sure. Come on lets tell the others," he said taking her hand.

"Oh god. I am so not looking forward to this."

Kaydee suddenly stopped. Virgil turned to look at her and saw the Hood standing behind her.

"We meet again Mr Tracy. Seems my last plan failed. This one wont. Now walk," he said menacingly.

"What do you want Hood," he asked.

"Why the end of International Rescue of course. If your father wants you back he will have to shut it down permanently."

"You are a member of International Rescue?" she asked.

"Ah you didn't tell her that. How sweet. wont help her now. You do what i say or she dies. Now walk."

"Dad wont close down for me," said Virgil looking at Kaydee who was shaking.

"I think he will. You had better hope he does or this little lady dies. I know you don't want that."

They were walking towards a car. The Hood thumped Virgil on the back of the head with his gun then shoved him in the car. Kaydee screamed. He grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth.

"Shut up or i will hurt him again," he said. She nodded. He knocked her out as well. After shoving her in the car also he got in and drove off.

Authors Note: I told you there was more drama to come. It continues in the next chapter. Please let me know what you think guys.


	7. Chapter 7

**Old Enemies And New Friends**

**Disclaimer: **The characters are not mine well all except Kaydee and her grandma.

Glad you are all still enjoying it. I think its time for some real drama. Can the others find them before the Hood kills them or Jeff is forced to close down.

**Chapter 7**

Lottie paced up and down the kitchen worrying about her grandaughter. She had called to say they would be home in fifteen minutes but that was two hours ago. Jeff wandered in to spot her pacing.

"Are you ok Lottie," he asked.

"No I am worried about Kaydee. She should be home by now. They left like two hours ago and it is a fifteen minute drive home."

"Maybe thay went for a drink."

"No Kaydee would have called. She always does."

"Well perhaps they got held up."

"Yeah maybe. I will give her boss a call just to check.

Virgil woke up with a pounding headache. His ribs were hurting again so he knew he must have injured them once more. He looked around to see where he was. He was in what looked like a basement. He suddenly spotted Kaydee lying on the floor. She was still unconscious. He crawled over to her.

"Kaydee can you hear me," he said checking her over. She had a nasty bruise on the back of her head but otherwise she seemed ok. She groaned and then opened her eyes.

"Hey you ok?"

"Tell me that was all a nightmare?"

"I wish I could honey."

"Man my head hurts," she said rubbing it.

"You got a nasty bump on the back."

"Great. What about you."

"I've got a bump too and my ribs hurt," he replied wincing. She gently lifted his top up to see new bruising on his chest.

"Looks like you may have cracked them again."

"Great. Guess I wont be back on active duty for a while."

"Are you really a member on International Rescue?"

"Yes I am."

"Wow. Are the rest of your family involved too."

"Pretty much. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you."

"It's ok. I know you guys have to have secrecy. I understand Virgil."

"I knew you would."

"Ah my guests have woken up. How are we this morning?" asked the Hood coming into the room.

"Why don't you let Kaydee go. You have me you don't need her," said Virgil angrily.

"Oh but I do. You may be willing to die to keep the secret but is she. Would you be willing to let her die to save International Rescue."

"Don't tell him anything," she said.

"He will my child. If he doesn't Jeff Tracy will close down. Have fun. I have a call to make," said the Hood and he left them alone. Kaydee shivered. Virgil pulled her into his arms and held her. How could he have gotten her into this.

Virgil and Kaydee had now been missing all night. Everyone was worried. Ruth Tracy was trying to keep Lottie calm. Suddenly the phone rang. Jeff answered.

"Hello."

"Hello Mr Tracy. How are you," replied the voice. Jeff instantly knew it was.

"Hood," he said. All the others instantly looked up and the colour drained out of most of their faces.

"Thats right. I have your son and his lady friend."

"What do you want."

"I want you to close down International Rescue and give me all the crafts."

"And if I say no?"

"Then I will kill them both. Your son says he will die for the outfit but I know he wont let her die."

"Why are you doing this."

"I want you out of business permanently. Do this and I will let them go. You have six hours to release a statement announcing your closure. Goddbye Mr Tracy," he said and the line went dead.

The others all looked towards him. They had heard the whole conversation. Scott was shocked that Virgil had been willing to die just to protect their secret. Alan and Gordon just wanted to get rid of the Hood. Jeff didn't know what to do anymore. He ran out of the room.

**6 HOURS TO GO: Making a Plan**

"Are you ok Virgil?"

"Yeah. I am just trying to make a plan," he said sitting up. He felt a lump in his back pocket. He pulled out the item and grinned.

"What is it Virgil?"

"My communicator."

"Can we contact the others with it?"

"I hope so. Here goes," he said. Checking it wasn't broken first.

"Virgil to Scott. Come in Scott."

"Virgil it's Scott. Where are you?"

"Not sure. A basement somewhere."

"Are you both ok."

"Yeah. Can you find us Scott."

"Of course little bro. You just hang in there ok."

"Scott, Gordon head back to the island and TB2. We may need her. Brains can you get a lock on Virgil?"

"Aalmost Mmr Tracy."

"We will back dad."

"Very good Scott."

Scott and Gordon headed off. They had to be quick. It would take them nearly four hours to get TB2 back here. They raced off Brains meanwhile was trying to find Virgil. All the equipment he needed was on TB2 so it was taking more time. John helped him out.

**5 HOURS TO GO: The lovers talk.**

Virgil was freezing cold. Kaydee was shivering beside him. He got her to sit between his legs and wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head back on his chest.

"Do you think your brothers will find us in time?" she asked.

"I hope so," he replied. He knew his brothers would do all they could to save him.

"They all seem wonderful."

"They are every one of them."

"I wish I had a family like yours."

"Well when we get out of this you will."

"Maybe."

"What do you mean maybe. You know everything about me now. We can be together now."

"I don't know Virge. You have this whole mad life. Do you even have room for me in there."

"Yes. When we get out. Come to the island with me."

"Ok if we get out of this alive I will," she said turning to look at him. He smiled at her then kissed her gently.

**4 HOURS TO GO: The brothers talk.**

"Scott."

"hm."

"Would Virgil really die to keep International Rescue going?"

"I don't know Gordo. I wish I did."

"I can't believe he would put a price on his own life."

"I know but he is looking at all the lives that would be lost if we closed down."

"Will Dad close it down to save Virgil."

"I don't know. Its not only Virgil's life at stake though is it."

"No. Dad would never put an innocent persons life at risk."

"No he wouldn't. Lets hope we can find Virge before he has to make any decision."

Meanwhile back at the farmhouse Alan was talking to John.

"Johnny how can we have found him only to lose him again," said Alan feeling scared. He loved his brother and couldn't bear to lose him again.

"I know Al but we haven't lost him yet," replied John pulling his little brother to him for a hug.

"We have to get rid of the Hood once and for all."

"Yes and we will get Virgil back too."

"Thanks John. You always know how to make me feel better," said Alan pulling away from John. Everyone turned to John with their problems. He always knew what to say.

**3 HOURS TO GO: Decision Time**

Jeff sat with his mother and Kyrano in the kitchen. His mother had given Lottie something to help her sleep for a while. How could he close down and let that mad man take his craft. All those innocent lives that would be lost. Then another thought came in to his head. How can you let your son and that nurse die. Jeff didn't know what to do.

"Son are you ok?"

"Yes mother. I have to make a decision."

"Wait for Scott and Gordon to return first."

"That may be too late."

"I know but how can you make a decision like this."

"Good question."

Suddenly John ran in.

"Dad we have found them. They are in an old warehouse. Its about three miles from here."

"Great son."

"See now you don't have to make that decision now," said Ruth.

"I may still have to yet."

"Dad you know Virgil would never forgive you if you gave up International Rescue."

"I know but how can i let him die."

"You cant son. You will never forgive yourself."

"I know what I have to do. I will tell you if and when I need to."

**2 HOURS TO GO: Time for Action.**

The four brothers arrived at the warehouse. It was massive and would take time to search. Brains could not pinpoint the exact location of Virgil and Kaydee due to interference from the Hood.

"Ok lets split up. John, Alan you go to the right. Gordon and me will go to the left. Stay in touch ok."

"FAB." the two brothers chorused and headed off. Scott pulled out his gun and went the other way. Gordon quickly followed him. They were all nervous. Each one knew the Hood could pounce at any time but they had to find Virgil and Kaydee.

John and Alan headed up some stairs. John knew Virgil had fallen for Kaydee and would do anything to keep her safe. Suddenly they heard a noise up ahead.

"Careful Alan."

"Ok," replied Alan and they approached the door. John opened it with his gun pointed into the room. Relief washed over him when he realised it was Virgil and Kaydee.

"John to Scott."

"Go ahead John. Have you found them."

"Yes. We are in the far righthand side of the warehouse, two floors up. Be careful. No sign of the Hood yet."

"FAB. We are on our way."

"Virgil are you ok?"

"Yes. You found us then?"

"Of course. Where is the Hood?"

"I don't know. We haven't seen him in a while."

"You ok Kaydee?"

"Yes thanks John. Glad to see you."

"Aah. A family reunion. How sweet," said the Hood entering the room. John and Alan instantly swung round guns pointed.

"Naughty, naughty. Put them down now or she dies," he said swinging his gun round to face Kaydee. John and Alan dropped thier guns knowing that the others were on their way.

"I now get to kill three of you in one go. I wonder where the other two are. No matter you will all be dead before then."

"Let Kaydee go," yelled Virgil.

"No. You all die now. You should have followed my orders."

"You don't need her," said John. Kaydee had backed away to the wall. The gun was still pointed at her.

"Oh but I do. Your father will lose all of you and a poor innocent girl. How will he ever live with himself."

"You only have three of us," said Alan.

"I know but the others are busy at the mo. I have left them some little bombs to play with. Now enough small talk," he said grinning wickedly. He turned his gun to face the three men. Kaydee screamed no and moved forward. The gun went off and somebody fell to the floor.

Authors Note: What a cliff hanger hey. Who got shot and did they die. Keep reading to find out. Please keep reviewing guys.


	8. Chapter 8

**Old Enemies And New Friends**

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapter.

So have you guys worked out who got shot yet. Can Scott and Gordon save them in time or will there be another person on the floor. Please read and review guys. I really love your feedback.

**Chapter 8**

Scott and Gordon began heading towards the others.

"I am so glad they have found Virgil and Kaydee," said Gordon.

"Yeah me too bro," replied Scott. There was a click as Gordon moved forward and he froze.

"Gordon what is it?" asked Scott seeing a scared look in his eye.

"There was a click as I stepped. I get the feeling this place may have some traps," he replied trying not to panic and praying that it was nota bomb he was standing on. Scott carefully approached him and bent down. He moved the rubbish from the floor and found a pressure pad.

"Well your foot is on a pressure pad so don't move ok," said Scott standing up.

"Oh yeah sure I always wanted to get blown up. Course I'm not going to move Scott," said Gordon angrily. He didn't mean to snap at Scott but what a stupid thing to say.

"Sorry Gordo," he said. He was following the wires from the pad. They lead to a small wooden box.

"It's ok just diffuse it and I might not play pranks on you for a bit."

"You better not. I am about to save your life," he said lifting the lid carefully to reveal the bomb.

"Just get on with it. I have cramp in my leg," said Gordon. He rubbed his thigh. After his accident he still got pains in his legs and back if he stood in one place for too long.

"You ok bro?" asked Scott concerned. He was now trying to diffuse it.

"Yeah. Can you diffuse it?"

"Nearly. Got it," said Scott breathing a sigh of relief. Gordon gingerly stepped off the pad and released the breath he didn't realise he had been holding.

"Thanks bro," he said walking over.

"No problem. I think we better watch where we are walking that may not have been the only one."

"Yes you're right. Lets get to the others and then get out of here. This whole place could be booby trapped."

The two carried on walking but very cautiously. Scott soon found another bomb. They quickly diffused it and the three others they found on the stairs. Suddenly they heard a scream and then a shot was fired. They both glanced at each other hopingno one had been hurt. They raced up the stairs.

The others all crouched around the fallen person. The Hoodstood laughing.

"Oh dear. Well thats one down. Now to finish the rest of you off before your brothers arrive," he said grinning. Scott and Gordon approached the room from both directions. From their view they could only see The Hood. Suddenly he spun round and fired at Gordon. Luckily Gordon had ducked in time. Scott quick as a flash shot the gun out of the Hood's hand.

"Too late," said Scott pointing his gun at the Hood.

"Never mind. You wont shoot me Scott," he said confidently.

"Wont I?"

"No you wont. You don't have it in you."

"He might not but I will," said a voice standing up. The Hood turned round to the group in the room. One of them had stood up and was now pointing the gun at him. Scott and Gordon entered the room. They saw what had happened and who had been shot.

"Do you think you could do it?"

"Yes. I'm not like Scott. I want you dead. You don't deserve to live," yelled the man.

"Can you do it though. Can you pull the trigger can you kill me?"

"Yes."

"Virgil don't do it. Don't stoop to his level. You are better then him. Much better," pleaded Scott. He knew Virgil was angry. They all were but if they shot him. They would be no better then him.

"Scott. Look what he did," he said gesturing to the floor.

"I know Virgil but don't become a killer like him. Lets wait for the police. Make him suffer the right way," said Scott moving closer to the Hood. He signaled to Gordon and the two of them jumped on the Hood and floored him. In the distance they could hear police sirens.

"Thank god," said Gordon. He and Scott pulled the Hood up but kept hold of him. He was grinning away. Virgil still had the gun pointed at him. John stood up and gently took the gun off him.

"It's over now Virge," he said.

"Maybe you ought to check out your friend down there. It doesn't look good," said the Hood laughing. They all looked down at the floor to see the puddle of blood getting bigger by the second and the breathing was slowing. Virgil crouched back down again.

"Virgil," said the voice.

"It's ok I am here," he replied.

"You did the right thing not shooting him. You are so much better then him."

"Yeah so people keep telling me. We will have you safesoon."

"It's too late Virgil."

"No hang on," he begged.

"I can't. It's my time to go."

"No it's not. You have your whole life ahead of you," he said with tears in his eyes. John bent down beside him. He too looked teary. Scott and Gordon both stood with the Hood watching this person die in front of them. They both wished there was something they could do but if they let go of the Hood, he would run.

"The paramedics will be here soon," said Scott.

"No time. Virgil I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered. The eyes closed and the chest rose one last time. John placed his hand on his brother. He was the only one to hear the last few words.

"Virgil. She's gone," he said.

"No."

"Yes. Come on Virgil," said John and he helped him up. Everyone turned to look at the body of the nurse who had saved Virgil's life twice. John put his arm round Virgil and lead him away.

Authors Note: So did you guess who it was before i gave it away. One last chapter to go. Virgil has some stuff to work through but he will get a little help.

"Oh well thats one of you down," said the Hood laughing as he watched three people leaning over the fourth who lay dying on the floor.

"Now I wonder where your brothers are," he said spinning and shooting wildly at Gordon.He quickly ducked back and the bullet missed him. Scott shot the gun out of the Hood's hands and then advanced towards him


	9. Chapter 9

**Old Enemies And New Friends**

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own them but i may not give them all back.

Well this is the final chapter. I hope you guys have enjoyed it. Please let me know if you like it.

**Chapter 9**

Virgil did up his tie then looked at himself in the mirror. He had hoped that the next time he wore a suit it would be to his wedding or at least to his brothers'. He never thought he would be going to the funeral of the woman he loved. The whole family had been invited but he didn't want them there. He finally agreed to allow John to come as he was the only one who knew he loved Kaydee. There was knock on the door.

"You ready to go bro," said John fully dressed and ready to go.

"Yeah I guess so," he replied walking over.

"I know this is going to be hard Virge but you can do it."

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Ill be with you the whole time I swear."

"I know," he replied. John saw the tears in Virgil's eyes and wished he could make the pain go away. Virgil wouldn't talk to anyone not even Scott. Those two had always been close but Scott didn't even know his brother had been in love. The two headed to the jet and took off. Jeff stood watching them leave with his mother.

"That boy was in love," she said sadly.

"What. Virgil and Kaydee?"

"Yes. I can see it in his eyes."

"No wonder he is taking this so hard."

"He will get through it. Scott and John will see to that."

The service had been beautiful. Virgil stayed near the back and had been on the verge of tears throughout. John felt it too. He could see how Virgil felt about her and he had seen it in her eyes too. She had after all dived in front of the gun to stop him being shot. They stood up to leave when Lottie approached.

"I can't talk to her," he said backing away.

"You have to Virge," said John placing his hand on Virgil's back so he couldn't go anywhere.

"Oh god. What do I say to her."

"Hello Virgil, John I'm glad you could come," she said reaching them.

"Thanks for inviting us," said John realizing that Virgil wasn't going to say it.

"Virgil dear I know how hard this must be," she said touching his arm.

"I'm sorry. It was all my fault," he said quietly.

"No it wasn't. That madman shot her not you. She would have done anything to save you. You could not have stopped her."

"She should never have been there."

"Yes she should. She was with the man she loved. Where else would she have been?"

"Nowhere near me," muttered Virgil. He totally blamed himself for her death.

"Virgil what happened happened for a reason. She always believed in that and so should you."

"I cant. I killed her," he yelled and ran off. Lottie turned to John. She took his arm for a second.

"He will get through this honey. Just give him time ok," she said and walked off. John went after Virgil. He knew that Virgil would deal with it eventually. He just hoped it would be soon before the others figured out.

**3 MONTHS LATER: Christmas Eve.**

John opened his eyes and realised it was lunchtime. Man had he slept in. He thought about Virgil. He was the reason John had slept in so late. Ever since the funeral Virgil had been having nightmares. He would wake up moaning. John was next door and would be woken up as would Scott. They then took it in turns to look after him. John would get up when he was down and Scott would when he was on TB5. Luckily this christmas dad had allowed them all to be home so John could be here with Virge. Scott hadn't realised Virgil was in love. He thought Virgil just felt guilty and blamed himself. Which he did but it was more then that. Virgil had allowed his brothers to be there but still didn't talk about it. When he awoke he would allow them to comfort him and even hug him but he still wouldn't talk about it. John got up and headed to the lounge. He could hear arguing. Great that was all he needed. It sounded like Alan and Gordon.

"I did not do it Al," yelled Gordon.

"Course you didn't. You git,"Alan yelled back.

"Language Alan," said Scott.

"Yeah Alan," smirked Gordon.

"Shut up. I know you soap in my toothpaste," yelled Alan.

"Oh well. Your mouth needed a wash out," retorted Gordon.

"For gods sake, will you two shut up," bellowed Virgil. Both turned to look at him then Gordon saw red. He was fed up of Virgil being in a mood.

"Stay out of it Virgil," he yelled.

"I will if you two shut up."

"I don't know how Scott and John put up with you. All you do is moan and yell all day. I have had enough."

"Gordo calm down," said John walking over.

"No. I am fed up of having to pussy foot around him. Look I know you feel bad but she was just a nurse. It's not like you loved her," Gordon yelled not seeing the warning look on John's face.

"Yes I did," said Virgil quietly. John walked up to him. Scott stood up in shock.

"What did you say Virge?" he asked softly.

"I loved her. Thats the gut wrenching truth. The first girl I have ever thought i could have a future with is dead and I killed her. So i'm sorry Gordon if that puts me in a bad mood," he yelled out standing up. John put his hand on Virgil but he shrugged it off and stormed out.

"He loved her," said Scott.

"Yes he did and she loved him," replied John moving to Scott. He could see his brother was shocked.

"You knew?" he asked.

"Yes. I saw them together and then heard her tell her grandma how she felt. She told him she loved him before she died," explained John.

"So thats what he said," added Alan looking to where his brother had left. Gordon was silent still. He didn't know what to say. He had never felt that serious about a girl before. John saw this and put his arm round him.

"It's ok bro. This had to come out eventually," he said.

"Virgil will never speak to me again," he said dejectedly.

"He will Gordo, give him time," said Scott coming over.

"Should we go after him?" asked Alan.

"No let him be angry for a while," said John.

"Did he have a good night John?" asked Scott still worried about his younger brother.

"Not really. I ended up on the floor. We have to help him deal with this. All these nightmares are not good for him," said John the strain showing in his face.

"We will Johnny. This may have helped you know," said Scott wrapping his arm round his brother.

"I hope so," said John.

The rest of the day had been uneventful. Gordon had hidden up from Virgil and the others had all been quiet and thoughtful towards both of them. It was nearly midnight now and Virgil couldn't sleep. He knew he shouldn't have yelled at Gordon but he just made him so mad. He decided to get up and have a shot of whisky to help him sleep. He strolled into the lounge pleased to see everyone had gone to bed. He made himself a drink then walked out onto the balcony. He didn't know how he was going to get through tomorrow. He thought about Kaydee's smiling face and her bright blue eyes.

"God I miss you," he said.

"I miss you too," said a voice. He turned back to the longe and saw her standing there. She was all in white and looked beautiful.

"You're dead," he said feeling confused.

"Yes I am."

"What are you doing here."

"I'm here to stop you ruining the rest of your life Virgil."

"How?"

"By helping you."

"How are you going to do that?"

"By helping you say goodbye."

"I don't want to."

"I know you don't honey but you have to."

"Why does everyone I love die?"

"I think your brothers might have something to say on that and your dad and grandmother."

"Yeah I guess they would."

"They all love you and are worried. Alan misses his big brother who played to himwheneverhe was sad. Gordon misses the big brother he can play pranks on. John misses the little brother who will stay up latetalking to him when he is on TB5 and Scott misses his best friend. They need you Virgil."

"How do you know all this?"

"Because I have been watching you. I know you are hurting butyou will deal with this. One day you will meet the girl of your dreams, get married and have everything you always wanted."

"But not you."

"Virgil I was meant to die that day. By saving your life, I have saved thousands of others."

"Huh."

"IfI hadn't have jumped in front of that bullet, you would have died.Your father would have closed down International Rescue and thousands of lives would be lost."

"He would have restarted it eventually."

"Yes he probablywould have but not straight away. In the last three months you and your brothers have saved 150 lives. They would have been lost. My death has meant that all those families are together at christmas."

"Yeah but if you had never met me."

"Then I could have been hit by a bus. I was never meant to grow old honey. I know you blame yourself but you mustn't.I died a happy lady."

"What do you mean?"

"You gave me the one thingeveryone wants in life. Your love. I died knowing that I was loved and thats allI ever wanted."

"Really."

"Yes. You have to move on now and be happy. Thats all I want honey, for you to be happy and live a long life."

"Yeah."

"Yeah and Iwill always be in your heart and watching over you."

"Promise."

"I promise and I promise you will love again and you will be so happy."

"You are right. I have to get through this."

"You will. You have your family. Look at Scott and John they havegotten up with you every night for the last three months. Theyhave comforted you through your nightmares and never complained even though they are exhausted."

"They are looking pretty knackered," he replied smiling.

"Thats better.I have missed that gorgeous smile. You will be fine. Remember John and Scott will always be there for you."

"I will.It's time I started getting on with my life."

"Ok honey. Now get some sleep and let John and Scott sleep."

"Ok bye baby," he said smiling. She smiled at him then blew him a kiss and he fell to the floor.

"Virgil. Virgil wake up," said a voice.

"Scott," he said opening his eyes. He was lying on the floor.

"Yeah it's me and John. You ok bro. What you doing on the floor. Had too many drinks," he said indicating to the glass in his hand.

"No. Just had one and most of that is on the floor," he replied pointing to the stain beside him.

"Well lets address that first. Drink Scott?" asked John.

"Yeah sound good. Virge?"

"Yeah. I will be right in," he said turning back to the ocean. He looked out at the stars and whispered.

"Goodbye Kaydee."

Virgil smiled and walked over to John and Scott.He put his arms round them.

"Thanks guys for everything," he said.

"Thats what brothers are for. We love you Virge," said Scott.

"I love you too both of you. Merry Christmas," he said andhugged them both.

"Merry Christmas Virge," they both said in unison and huggedhim tight. Their brother was back.

Authors Note: Well thats it. Hope you liked it.Please let me know what you think. Thanks for taking the time to readthis.


End file.
